choicerpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lacie
Lacie is one of the shifters in the current game, and had been one for 5 days before arriving to Vertia. Appearance As a human Despite how long Dragonairs are in length, Lacie is rather petite in human form. She stands at 5'3" and has a slim figure that makes her seem taller than she actually is. She's pale and her eyes are like Valerie's (from canon) except violet in color instead of grey. Lacie has straight, light blue hair that reaches down to her waist and is usually tied together by a white ribbon, the middle of her fringe is white though. Original clothes She's always seen with a pair of wing-shaped white headphones on her head. Contrary to what the headphones suggest, Lacie doesn't wear casual clothing. Instead, she's donned in kimono like robes that obscure her feet, yet oddly don't trip her. The outer robe is open at the front and light blue in color, while the inner one is white and tied at the waist with a blue sash that has two jewel-like orbs hanging from it. She wears a choker around her neck, also blue, that has another jewel-like orb hanging from it. As a Pokémon Lacie looks no different from any other Dragonair in her Pokémon form. Backstory Lacie was hatched in the Kanto region, witnessed by her mother, a Dragonite, and her mother's trainer. When she was a Dratini, everything was very relaxed and free and she made friends with her mother's trainer's daughter. She loved to play and frolic and laze about with the girl and she wished that life would go on forever like that. Things changed when her now-trainer and friend decided to become a coordinator though. That was when Lacie's trainer began to train her and impose rules. Lacie hated it, but for the sake of her friend, she preserved. Lacie and her trainer entered contests together and, as her trainer's first Pokémon, Lacie often got stage time, even if they didn't win much at first. For a while things were okay, if a little restricting. Everything went down when Lacie evolved though. Dragonairs were graceful by nature and equally as beautiful, so, naturally, Lacie's trainer focused on Lacie, made sure Lacie didn't evolved and became increasingly harsh and demanding in Lacie's training. One day, Lacie escaped in order to give herself some space and that was when the question was asked and she replied without hesitation, "I wish I had the freedom to do whatever I wanted." When she woke up, it was to a young Zorua playfully fighting with her kimono-robe thing. She named him Kit and befriended him since he didn't have anyone to go to or look after him. Five days later, she may have finally mastered her powers and enjoyed her newfound freedom, but she still has no idea what she's wearing. Personality Lacie isn't the most hard-working, determined or strong of all Pokémon/shifters. In fact, Lacie finds battles and contests and whatever else that exists out there a bore and would much rather spend her time doing more interesting things. Like playing pranks.. or taking naps. Lacie has a 'live and let live' mindset and is quick to accept whatever happens around her. She easily adapts and adopts a positive mindset, and is generally optimistic and happy. She loves children, because she finds them like minded, and she's rather childish. On the other hand, Lacie is very easily distracted by new things. She hates rules and hard work and is full of childish curiosity. She's also rather naive and takes little interest in the darker happenings in the world. She might not like fighting, but it's not because she's a pacifist. Lacie wouldn't hesitate to retaliate when attacked, even though she gets confused at why people do mean things. It's hard to anger Lacie or insult her, because she often doesn't understand that it's meant to be insulting. Team Kit Kit is a male Zorua. He has an Impish nature, the ability Illusion, and the moves Copycat, Fake Tears, Feint Attack, and Foul Play. Trivia * Category:Shifter Category:PC Category:Inactive